


All Together Now

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has found a way to bring the team with him to 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 209](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2350106.html). The prompt was "21st Century".  
> This version has been edited slightly.

_'I'll come back, I'll take you all with me! Just you wait...!'_

 

Annie hadn't believed it, until it really did happen.

 

'See, it's not that difficult.' Sam smiled at her, rising into a standing position. It was still strange to see him in that suit.

 

'Yeah, but I still can't wrap my head around it. I mean...' She gestured at the slim screen in front of her, and Sam's smile got even wider.

 

'You've got nothing on Gene, he's tried to exorcise my laptop twice. Chris loves all the tech, though.'

 

Annie laughed, and pulled Sam down for a kiss.


End file.
